Far Away
by General Pingu
Summary: 'Loin, loin, courir loin d'ici et ne plus jamais revenir' telles sont les pensées d'un adolescent brisé. Une rencontre saura-t-elle lui montrer un nouveau bonheur ? (Warning : Yaoi !)
**Moi : Me revoilàà :D**
 **Zoé : Zut ...**  
 **Moi : Méchante**  
 **Zoé : Comme d'hab'**  
 **Moi : Bref avant de commencer je voudrais juste clarifier quelque chose au niveau des dialogues**  
 **Zoé : C'est de la merde :D**  
 **Moi : Non -_- ... juste dire qu'ils sont un peu bizarre parfois.**  
 **Zoé : C'est ce que je dis ^^**  
 **Moi : Tu me déprime ...**

 _Auteur : ZoeL304  
Titre : Far Away _  
_Manga : BMF, UA_  
 _Pairing : Ryuga x Kyoya _  
_Resumé : 'Loin, loin, courir loin d'ici et ne plus jamais revenir' telles sont les pensées d'un adolescent brisé. Une rencontre saura-t-elle lui montrer un nouveau bonheur ? (Warning : Yaoi !)_  
 _Autre : Les pensée de Kyoya sont parfois incrustée dans le texte '...' _  
_Disclamer : Si BMF m'appartenait Ryry serait beaucoup plus présent dans la série, et je serais riche ... mais c'est pas le cas T^T_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Far away

 _'Loin, loin, courir loin d'ici et ne plus jamais revenir'_. Un adolescent aux cheveux verts et aux yeux bleus courait dans une rue sombre des beaux quartiers de la ville. Il était complètement habillé de noir et d'un manteau qui ne suffisait pas à le protéger de la morsure du froid, un sac en bandoulière était passé sur son épaule contenant de quoi survivre. Il couru jusqu'à la gare de la ville où il prit le premier train venu, peu lui importait sa destination tant qu'il partait loin. Pour ne pas se faire attraper par les contrôleurs, il se cacha tout le long du trajet. Arrivé au terminus, il sortit du wagon, mais n'était pas encore assez loin de sa ville, il devait aller encore plus loin. Il se mit donc à marcher longtemps, très longtemps, pour aller le plus loin possible.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs jours plus tard que le jeune fugueur arriva dans une ville qui se trouvait, d'après lui, assez loin de son ancien foyer. Il vivait comme il pouvait, tentant tant bien que mal de se protéger des intempéries et du froid et essayant de trouver de quoi manger. Ses anciennes blessures étaient toujours ouvertes et semblaient de jamais vouloir se refermer.

Froid, blessures, douleur, faim, fatigue. Il essayait de bouger un maximum pour ne pas mourir de froid dans son coin, évitant tout de même les places avec trop de monde. Alors que la pluie tombait soudainement, le jeune SDF partit se mettre à l'abri dans un tunnel qui passait sous une route. Mauvais choix, car traînait dans les environs des mauvais garçons pensant que la ville leur appartenait et qu'ils pouvaient donc faire se qu'ils voulaient des habitants. Quand ils virent le jeune SDF, ils virent en lui un moyen comme un autre de s'amuser.

Les coups pleuvaient sur le corps meurtri de l'adolescent, des blessures ouvertes ou rouvertes saignaient, son corps était trop faible pour se défendre, il tenta donc de se protéger au mieux en espérant que ses agresseurs se lasseraient. Soudainement un éclair illumina le ciel et fit apparaître aux agresseurs la silhouette d'un jeune adulte à la carrure puissante. Un second éclair leur permit de voir son visage : des cheveux blancs argent _(cette couleur existe et puis c'est tout u_u)_ percées par une mèche rouge sang sur la gauche et des yeux d'or semblables à ceux d'un dragon, un sourire malsain étirait ses lèvres et il était habillé entièrement en noir possédant sur le dos une veste blanche qu'il portait comme une cape.  
 **\- Alors les gars, on s'amuse sans moi ?  
** Sa voix grave résonnait contre les parois du tunnel, les sbires de l'agresseur lâchèrent leur victime sur le sol, ayant une peur monstre de cet homme, mais leur chef était plus énervé qu'effrayé, du moins il essayait de le faire croire. Comme pour donner un avertissement au fauteur de trouble il sortit un poignard d'on ne sait où.  
 **\- Fais gaffe Atsuka, tu t'approches je le plante.  
** Il désignait l'adolescent au sol, qui ne pouvait plus bouger à cause de la douleur.  
 **\- Tu n'oseras jamais Watarigani, t'as pas le cran pour ça.  
** Comme pour le lui prouver il se mit à avancer vers lui d'abord doucement puis en un instant il se trouvait devant le dit Watarigani et lui donna un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes qui le propulsa à plusieurs mètres.  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis, maintenant dégage avant que j'm'énerve, lui dis le plus âgé d'une voix menaçante  
** Ses yeux regardaient intensément son adversaire qui détala en rampant. Après cette légère altercation il se tourna vers la jeune victime, qui venait de perdre connaissance, il soupira face à cette constatation.  
 **\- Y'en a qui n'ont vraiment pas de bol.  
** Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena en sécurité.

* * *

Le blessé ouvrit lentement les yeux, ses blessures anciennes comme nouvelles avaient été soignées et bandées. Il était dans un lit au draps blancs et noirs dans une pièce qui lui était inconnue. Elle n'était pas bien grande, trois des murs étaient rouge et un était noir où avait été peint un dragon de feu. Le sol était en parquet couleur ébène et l'ameublement se limitait au strict minimum : une armoire blanche décorée d'un dragon noir, un bureau -un peu en bordel- où était posé un ordinateur, une table de nuit, un lit et une étagère où trônaient fièrement des figurines de dragon _'d_ _écidément le propriétaire des lieux_ _est un_ _amoureux des dragons, c'est pas possible autrement_ _'_ pensa le blessé.

Alors qu'il détaillait la pièce, le propriétaire en question ouvrit la porte, il semblait parler à quelqu'un avant de porter son attention sur son invité.  
 **\- T'es enfin réveillé.  
** Sa puissante voix grave fis frissonner le corps du plus jeune.  
 **\- Où … je suis ? Articula-t-il faiblement.  
** Son hôte s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit avant de lui répondre.  
 **\- Dans ma chambre p'tit gars, j'allais pas te laisser crever dans la rue.  
** À ces mots il reconnu la personne qui l'avait sauvé dans le tunnel, grand, les cheveux blancs argent et rouges sang, les yeux d'un dragon, la peau mate et la voix grave, la seul chose qui aie changé était ses vêtements, il portait un simple T-Shirt noir et un Jean au bas large couvrant à moitié ses pieds nus, et son expression un peu plus sympathique.  
 **\- Tu vas mieux ? Lui demanda son sauveur l'air soucieux.  
** **\- Mal à la tête.  
** **\- Repose toi c'est ce qu'y a de mieux à faire.  
** Il se leva et allait s'en aller quand il fit demi-tour.  
 **\- J'oubliais, tes fringues sont au lavage, en attendant mon frère t'as prêté les siennes.  
** Il désigna un pile de vêtements posée sur la chaise du bureau et ressortit.

Après avoir dormit un peu, l'adolescent aux cheveux vert se leva, le corps un peu engourdi, et enfila le T-Shirt bleu marine et le jean assorti avant de se coiffer vite fait et de sortir de la chambre. Elle était située à la sortie d'un couloir aux murs gris qui ne comportait que deux pièces, face à deux marches menant vers le salon d'où provenait des éclats de voix. Tous l'appartement était très simplement décoré et était assez sobre, en omettant la chambre. Il s'avança dans la pièce et vis son hôte allongé sur le canapé noir. Assis sur ses hanches un autre garçon lui ressemblant beaucoup à quelque différences près : il était plus petit et plus jeune, moins imposant et de fait moins effrayant, et sa mèche de cheveux rouge était sur la droite, il tenait dans les mains un coussin et essayait de frapper son aîné avec.  
 **\- … Salut, dit-il timidement.  
** **\- Hey ! Tu vas mieux ?  
** **\- Oui merci.  
** **\- En fait j'me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Ryuga Atsuka, et le poids là c'est Ryuto mon p'tit frère.  
** **\- Kyoya, lui répondit-il simplement.  
** **\- J'suis plus léger que toi j'te signal, râla Ryuto après avoir salué leur invité.  
** **\- Mais c'est toi qu'est sur moi.  
** **\- T'es chiant à toujours avoir le dernier mot, lui répondit-il en lui tirant la langue.  
** Kyoya trouvait leur manière de parler et de se comporter l'un envers l'autre un peu rustre pour deux frères. Lui venait d'un milieu où des personnes « respectables » parlaient d'une manière soutenue et bourgeoise. Arriver dans un foyer comme ça changeait vraiment, mais ça ne faisait pas de mal.  
 **\- Allez dégage Ryuto j'vais devoir y aller, j'te laisse avec Kyoya.  
** **\- 'Kay Ryu !  
** Le plus jeune descendit de sur son frère qui parti dans une des pièces de la maison et revint habillé en costard avant de quitter l'appartement en saluant les deux restants.  
 **\- Où va-t-il ? Demanda Kyoya  
** **\- Travailler, répondit Ryuto comme si c'était évident.  
** **\- Mais, il fait presque nuit.  
** **\- Normal, je sais pas c'qu'il fait de ses journées mais il bosse de nuit  
** **\- Mais vous avez quel âge tous les deux ?  
** **\- Ryuga 19 et moi 14  
** **\- Et vos parents ?  
** Ryuto haussa les épaule lui faisant comprendre qu'il ignorait où se trouvaient et si même ils étaient encore en vie. Ryuto et Kyoya parlèrent, et mangèrent accessoirement, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune propose d'aller se coucher vers 23h.

* * *

2 heures du matin, Kyoya se réveilla en sueur suite à un cauchemars. Il regarda hâtivement autour de lui, il était toujours dans la chambre du dragon. Rassuré, il souffla un coup et se mit à penser aux deux frères, l'un était doux, gentil et amicale n'inspirant que la confiance, l'autre avait l'air plus rustre et violent inspirant respect et terreur, ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie soit dit en passant. _'Il est vraiment étrange, d'abord il me sauve, il me soigne et il me laisse sa chambre_ _alors qu'il ne me connaît pas._ _Pourquoi ?_ _'_ , s'interrogea Kyoya.

Une porte claqua, intrigué il sortit du lit et alla voir au salon. Il s'agissait tout simplement du maître des lieux qui venait de rentrer complètement épuisé. Malgré sa fatigue il remarqua la présence de Kyoya.  
 **\- Tu ne dors pas ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'écroulant sur le canapé.  
** **\- Cauchemars…  
** **\- Hn… C'est marrant j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ta tête quelque part.  
** **\- Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un, répondit-il rapidement.  
** **\- Mouais… chercherais plus tard, la flemme de réfléchir…  
** Il s'endormait à moitié sur le canapé sur le ventre, une jambe sur l'accoudoir, sa tête dans les coussins, son sac à moitié renversé au pied du canapé et ses clés par terre.  
 **\- Tu ne serais pas mieux dans ton lit ?  
** **\- T'y est d'jà.  
** **\- Je ne vais pas réussir à dormir avant un moment…  
** L'endormit se leva et attrapa Kyoya par le col pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il se mit sur le lit et se servie de l'adolescent comme peluche.  
 **\- Hey ! Lâche-moi !  
** Trop tard, Ryuga dormait déjà, encore habillé, câlinant son invité comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus douce qu'il soit. Kyoya avait le rouge au joue, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du dragon dans son cou _'C'est ce que j'appelle de la fatigue'_. Malgré cette proximité que généralement il n'aimait pas, il se sentait en sécurité et s'endormit rapidement, oubliant son cauchemars.

Le réveille qui sonnait réveilla Kyoya de son lourd sommeil.  
 **\- Ta gueule, râla Ryuga encore à moitié endormit.  
** Il éteignit la stridente sonnerie du réveil et à contre-cœur il se leva délaissant sa nouvelle peluche.  
 **\- Putain j'ai encore oublier de me déshabiller, grogna-t-il encore une fois.  
** **\- Tu râle toujours autant le matin ? Demanda Kyoya à mi-voix  
** **\- Ça dépends du matin, aujourd'hui oui. Rendors-toi, il est tôt.  
** Alors que le vert replongeait dans son sommeil le blanc retira ses vêtements froissé et se rhabilla un peu plus décontracté.

Quelques heures plus tard Kyoya émergea à nouveau. Seulement habillé d'un pantalon que lui avait prêté Ryuto, son torse et ses bras étaient encore couvert de bandages, il sortit de la chambre vers le salon. S'y trouvait Ryuga qui était assit à la table du salon l'air ennuyé et dépité face à plusieurs papiers qui semblaient importants.  
 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
** Le blanc tourna sa tête vert le vert l'air surpris. **  
\- Non, non tout va bien. Bien dormis ?  
** Alors que Kyoya hocha la tête répondant à sa question, Ryuga s'empressait de ranger ses papiers un sourire crispé sur les lèvres  
 **\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?  
** **\- Non merci.  
** Ryuga s'installa sur le canapé rejoint par son invité.  
 **\- En fait tu viens d'où ? J't'avais encore jamais vu dans le coin.  
** **\- … de très loin.  
** **\- Et qu'est-ce tu fous là ?  
** **\- … je me suis enfui.  
** Le vert baissa la tête ne voulant pas affronter le regard brûlant de son hôte.  
 **\- C'est pas q'j'aime être chiant mais j'aimerais savoir d'où viennent toutes ces blessures, c'est clair que c'est pas l'autre crustacé qui aurait put t'amocher comme ça.  
** Cette fois ci il ne répondit pas, l'aîné soupira ce silence lui avait amplement suffit pour comprendre l'origine de toutes ces blessures mal ou pas soignées.  
 **\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es barré n'est-ce pas ?  
** Kyoya ne lui répondit que pas un mince mouvement de tête.  
 **\- Bon, t'sais quoi t'as qu'à rester là. J'sais pas qui est ta famille mais ça m'étonnerait qu'y viennent t'chercher ici.  
** **\- Mais je-  
** **\- Pas de commentaire, tu restes c'est tout. De t'façon c'est pas comme si t'étais plus en sécurité dans la rue.  
** **\- … Pourquoi ?  
** **\- Pourquoi quoi ?  
** **\- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? Tu ne me connais même pas.  
** **\- Hmm … Disons que j'trouve dommage de laisser un si belle personne à une mort certaine dans mes rues.  
** A ces mots Ryuga s'étaient penché sur Kyoya et le regardait une lueur de gourmandise dans les yeux ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le faire rougir et au passage faisait rire l'aîné.  
 **\- Haha, t'es trop mignon quand tu rougis, lui dit-il avec un sourire amusé.  
** **\- Mais arrêtes !  
** Il rougit encore et essaya de repousser son aîné maintenant à moitié sur lui.  
 **\- Ok, si t'insiste, dit-il toujours en souriant  
** La discussion continua de bon train, Kyoya se sentait bien ici, après tout Ryuga n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il en avait l'air, juste un peu chiant par moment et il faisait parfois des sous-entendus qui faisaient monter le rouge aux joues du vert.

* * *

Voilà maintenant plus d'un mois que Kyoya vivait chez les frères Atsuka. Ses blessures étaient toutes en voie de guérison, il dormait dans la même chambre que le dragon, qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à le prendre pour sa peluche dès qu'il revenait de son travail, et la journée, pendant que Ryuto était au collège, il accompagnait Ryuga avec ses amis dans les rues, d'ailleurs il trouvait ça ridicule que la plus part des personne aie peur de lui. Il aimait vivre avec les deux frères, leurs discutions étaient très variés, parfois même perverses, et les deux frères se cherchaient toujours des crosses ou un moyen d'emmerder l'autre, Kyoya trouvait ce petit manège amusant et très divertissant. Chez lui il ne pouvait parler que quand on lui en donnait l'autorisation, ici les voix fusaient en tout sens. Chez lui on devait bien se comporter, ici ils passaient leur temps à faire des conneries, à se charrier et à s'engueuler pour un rien, même si la minute qui suivait ils étaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Chez lui les coups pleuvaient, ici c'était les coups d'oreiller sur le canapé lors des batailles de polochon, bataille d'eau dans la salle de bain ou lors de la vaisselle, course poursuite dans l'appartement et bonne humeur. Non vraiment il se sentait bien ici, en plus il devait bien avouer que le plus âgé des frères ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Un samedi, il était plus de midi, Ryuto était dans la cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle et Ryuga était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, Kyoya à ses côtés. Trois coups à la porte, Ryuto alla ouvrir. Trois hommes en costume noir avec des lunettes de soleil se tenaient devant la porte. Avant que Ryuto puisse faire quoi que ce soit un des inconnus l'attrapa et lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche.  
 **\- Grand fr-  
** Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et tomba inconscient. Mais son frère l'avait bien entendu et se releva dans le canapé une lueur inquiète dans le regard.  
 **\- Ryuto ?  
** Il se leva et aperçu les trois hommes et son petit frère inconscient. Ils tentèrent d'assommer le dragon mais il était trop rapide et esquiva le coup avant de se mettre devant Kyoya pour le protéger. Ses yeux meurtriers foudroyaient les trois hommes, il grognait laissant visible ses canines désormais semblables à des crocs. D'un commun accord deux hommes se jetèrent sur le plus âgé des deux garçons alors que le troisième tentait d'attraper le vert. Mais c'était sans compter sur les impressionnants réflexes de Ryuga et sa force démesurée pour ses 19 ans. Ryuga faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour protéger le lion et lui avait demander d'aller se planquer, mais trois armoires à glace contre un adolescent de 19 ans était un combat assez déséquilibré, le dragon avait fait tout son possible mais avait fini par se faire assommer. L'un des assaillants était aller chercher Kyoya caché dans la chambre où il dormait. Il le prit par le bras et le tira vers la sortie, il essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager de cette poigne douloureuse mais rien n'y faisait. Quand il passa dans le salon une larme coula de ses yeux bleus quand il vit Ryuga allongé sur le carrelage grisonnant, ses yeux clos, les cheveux en bataille et du sang coulait de sa bouche alors que les deux autres inconnus lui donnaient des coups dans les côtes, montrant leur frustration qu'un ado leur ai tenu tête.  
 **\- Laissez le ! Cria Kyoya.  
** **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux chef ? Demanda un des hommes en costume ignorant le vert et désignant les deux frères.  
** **\- On les embarque. Madame Tategami pourra s'amuser un peu avec eux.  
** _'Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! N'importe qui mais pas eux ! Je vous en supplies'_ mais aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge, voyant les deux frères inconscients se faire emmener sans la moindre délicatesse. Ryuga étant trop lourd pour les « chiens-chiens » des parents Tategami, il se fit traîner sur le sol.

* * *

À plusieurs kilomètres de l'appartement maintenant vide, dans une autre ville, se trouve la grande villa de la prestigieuse famille Tategami. Les frères dragons avaient été enfermés au sous-sol et attachés à un poteau par des cordes qui enserraient profondément leurs poignets. Le jeune Tategami lui était dans le salon forcé de se tenir à genoux devant ses parents qui le regardaient le regard haineux. Des larmes coulaient encore de ses yeux, les frères n'avaient rien à voir dans cette histoire, ils lui avaient sauvé la vie et redonné le joie de vivre, son sourire avec.  
 **\- Expliquez-vous jeune homme ! Tonna son père.  
** **\- Vous vous enfuyez d'un jour à l'autre, on vous cherche depuis des mois et vous viviez paisiblement avec des étrangers ! Ne vous a-t-on rien appris ?! Dit sa mère avec un air dédaigneux.  
** **\- Laissez-les tranquille ! Ils nous rien à voir avec tout ça ! Supplia l'adolescent relevant son regard humide vers ses parents.  
** **\- Si ils sont là c'est uniquement de votre faute !  
** Un pincement au cœur, des larmes en plus. _'De ma faute ? C'est de ma faute !_ _Encore_ _une fois… pourquoi je n'arrive pas à faire les choses correctement … Je n'attire que le malheur'_ Son cœur rata un battement et accéléra lorsqu'il vit sa mère se diriger, sans un mot, vers le sous-sol. Maintenant à la merci de son père, ses larmes cessèrent de couler laissant place à la peur de sa futur douleur.

Dans le sous-sol Ryuga s'était réveillé un peu après Ryuto.  
 **\- Frangin tu m'explique ? Demanda Ryuto  
** **\- Expliquer quoi ? J'sais pas où on est moi, sûrement chez ceux qui on prit Kyo. À ces paroles les yeux de Ryuga prirent une lueur meurtrière.  
** À cet instant un bruit de porte qui claque puis des pas résonnaient sur la pierre des escaliers. Une femme leur apparue, dans la quarantaine elle avait de long cheveux vert clair et des yeux vert foncé. Elle les regardait d'un air hautain et méprisant comme si ils étaient les dernières des vermines sur terre. Ce regard déplu fortement à l'aîné qui grogna et essaya de se dégager de l'emprise des cordes, mais la femme remarqua son comportement désinvolte et le frappa violemment dans la mâchoire.  
 **\- Vous n'êtes que des rats d'égouts de méritant pas mon attention. Mais je vais vous faire payer le fait de nous avoir prit notre fils.  
** **\- Pensez pas qu'si il s'est barré c'est qu'il avait des raisons d'le faire ?  
** **\- Je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous exprimer correctement jeune insolent.  
** **\- Pourquoi j'devrais ? Attaché comme un animal, j'me comporte comme tel, y'a pas de raison.  
** Il abordait un sourire et un ton désinvolte qui ne plut pas à la mère de Kyoya. Pour lui faire payer son insolence, elle lui trancha violemment le torse avec un couteau qui traînait là. Il ne réagit presque pas à la violente coupure qui s'était ouverte sur son torse, saignant abonnement.  
 **\- La violence et vot' réponse à tout, mais c'est pas comme ça qu'vous réussirez à me tirer ne serait-ce qu'un gémissement. Oubliez pas j'viens pas des beaux quartiers moi, son sourire ne le quittait toujours pas malgré son évidente position de faiblesse.  
** Perdant patience face à cet adolescent trop coriace, elle se tourna vers le plus jeune. D'un coup l'aîné perdit son sourire et apparu sur son visage une expression dangereusement meurtrière.  
 **\- Vous l'touchez, vous le regretterez toute vot' misérable vie, dit-il d'une voix emplie d'une haine profonde.  
** **\- Désolé jeune homme mais je ne comprend pas votre langage primitif, néanmoins il semblerait que j'ai trouvé votre point faible, répondit-elle d'un air supérieur.  
** Pour toute réponse l'ado aux cheveux blancs envoya valser leur tortionnaire contre un meuble grâce à ses pieds qui n'étaient pas attachés.  
 **\- Prévenue !  
** La femme, qui saignait de la tempe après s'être prit un objet tombé de l'armoire, remonta frustrée pour envoyer ses « chiens-chiens » finir le travail.

Kyoya était allongé au sol, du sang coulait de nouvelles blessures fraîchement ouvertes par les coups de celui qui osait se prétendre son père. Il respirait difficilement et sa vue était légèrement obstruée par le sang qui coulait de tempe. Il vit sa mère revenir du sous-sol, le stresse lui monta à l'estomac. Mais quand il vit que du sang coulait de la peau trop parfaite, maintenant décorée d'une magnifique blessure, de sa mère il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
 **\- Faites gaffe … à vous frotter de trop prêt à un dragon comme lui … il va finir par vous brûler …, réussit-il à articuler.  
** **\- Lui un dragon ? Il n'est qu'un vulgaire lézard, se répugna sa mère.  
** **\- Que vous croyez mère… on ne dirait pas comme ça mais il est dangereux…  
** Pour le faire taire elle lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur et lui coupant le souffle. Mais elle n'eut le temps de faire plus que des cris retentirent du sous-sol. D'un coup un des homme de main de madame Tategami sortit de la salle manquant de tomber en criant.  
 **\- Des monstres !… ces deux là sont des monstres !  
** Il n'eut le temps d'en dire plus qu'il se fit envoyer valser par un majestueux coup du dragon rouge. Il arborait une expression à faire pâlir le pire des meurtriers, l'entourait une aura rougeoyante comme brûlant des flammes de sa colère. Derrière lui le plus jeune ne faisait absolument rien pour calmer son frère, il avait le regard froid. Le dragon bleu qui avait pour rôle de calmer et catalyser la colère de son aîné ne faisait absolument rien pour ça … pas pour le moment.  
 **\- Je vous l'avez dis, répliqua Kyoya en grimaçant de douleur.  
** **\- Vous allez regretter d'vous en être prit à lui !  
** Il s'approcha du corps de Kyoya, plus il avançait, plus les parents reculaient, ayant soudainement une peur incompréhensible de cet adolescent.  
 **\- Laissez nous partir et cherchez plus JAMAIS à revoir Kyo, ou cette fois j'vous tue pour de bon.  
** Le dragon rouge prit le lion blessé dans ses bras à la manière d'une mariée et s'en alla suivit par le dragon bleu, laissant les prétendus parents effrayés.

* * *

Kyoya ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il avait mal de partout mais la chaleur rassurante qui l'entourait le fit se sentir mieux. Il releva le regard vers son dragon endormit. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu dormir un jour, vu qu'il se réveillait avant lui et se couchait quand il revenait à 2h du mat'. Son cœur accéléra et ses joues rougirent lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il le trouvait incroyablement beau, les yeux clos, les cheveux décoiffés, un léger sourire d'endormi et une expression douce, il aimait cette vision. Ses yeux d'or s'ouvrirent doucement et se plantèrent dans les yeux océan de son protégé.  
 **\- Tu vas mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
** Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux du lion, et il s'accrocha au torse de Ryuga, bandé à cause de sa blessure, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Ryuga lui caressa doucement les cheveux.  
 **\- Merci … merci … Tu m'as sauvé encore une fois …  
** **\- Voyons faut pas se mettre dans un état pareil, la maison aurait été bien triste sans tes beaux yeux bleus.  
** Le vert releva la tête vers lui, et fit une chose qui le surprit lui même. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du blanc et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'aîné répondit passionnément au baiser que lui offrait son petit lion, c'était ce dont il avait envie depuis leur rencontre. Il passa une main dans les soyeux cheveux vert de Kyoya alors que l'autre se trouvait dans son dos. Par manque d'air ils durent se séparer, les larmes de Kyoya avaient séchées et un sourire ornait maintenant son visage.  
 **\- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.  
** **\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.  
** L'irruption de Ryuto, qui écoutait au porte, mit fin à leur étreinte amoureuse. Le plus jeune sauta sans aucune délicatesse sur le plus âgé des étoiles dans les yeux lui posant un tas de questions. Kyoya retrouva immédiatement sa joie de vivre. La vie avec les deux frères était tellement excitante _'J'ai enfin trouvé une vraie famille. Je les aime tellement ces deux là, je ne risque pas de les quitter de si tôt.'_ Sur cette pensée Ryuga prit la main de Kyoya alors que Ryuto s'accrochait à son dos et ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuné.

The End !

* * *

 **Moi : Je l'aime beaucoup ce One-Shot, je le trouve trop chou :3**  
 **Zoé : Kawaiiiiii :D**  
 **Moi : Bref, si vous avez des remarques ou des critiques à me faire passer : Review, je réponds ^^**  
 **Zoé : Prochain dans une semaine :p**  
 **Moi : Bye bye**


End file.
